


Here's to love!

by MJasmin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriend Sam, F/M, Family, Fluff, Happy Winchesters, I'm Bad At Tagging, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pie, Rings, Sneaky Dean, hunting with dean, proposal, secret hunting, wincheser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJasmin/pseuds/MJasmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have been together with Sam for three years now. He hasn't told you about the hunting yet. But Dean did behind Sams back. You have been on a few hunts with Dean. Tonight you're having a normal dinner with your boyfriend and his brother. At least.. you think it'll be normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to love!

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic.. First with reader-insert. I hope you like it! And if you don't I'm sorry!

“Hey there sexy” you winked at Sam as he walks in the living room.

“How was work?” you ask as you pour him some coffee. He told you he worked irregular hours, but you knew better. He would go out hunting with Dean. He tried to hide it from you, but didn’t know that his brother had actually taught you a few tricks himself.

“Good” he smiles at you and you see that he forgot to wash his face. A stripe of blood decorates his cheek. He catches you looking at it and walks over to the mirror. “I must have accidentally scratched too hard” he laughs awkwardly. You let some water drip on the point of a washcloth and walk over to him. “Come here you clumsy thing” you say innocently, as if you believe him. For the past few weeks you have been thinking about ways to tell him you knew, and have been on a few small hunts with Dean. But you don’t want your boyfriend to get in an argument with his brother.

“Is Dean coming over anytime soon? It has been long since I saw him around!” you ask when you’re finished cleaning him up and you plant a soft kiss on the cut in his cheek. “Uhm yeah actually I invited him for dinner tonight.” He seemed a bit nervous. “I’ll make sure we have pie” you joked.

 

You just took the pie out of the oven when you heard the doorbell ring. After you put it on the table to let it cool of you rushed to the door. “Dean! It is so good to see you” you pulled him in a hug. “Sammy’s gonna tell you tonight” he whispered in your ear. You froze and he awkwardly tried to untangle from your grip. “Tonight?” you whispered but before he could say anything, Sam had walked in the hallway to greet his brother. “Sammeyy” Dean acted like the guys hadn’t seen each other for weeks. While in reality they had been together a few hours ago. “Dean! Good to finally see you man!”. Sams acting had improved and when they hugged Dean winked at you.

You walked back inside and heard them fake-catching up about what they had done in ‘all the time they hadn’t seen each other’. You smiled. It was actually funny to see. “So Dean, I hope you still like my famous cherry-pie?” he stopped talking immediately and looked up at the table. “Oh how I missed that”

“Nah-ah. Wait till we’re finished eating” You stopped him when he tried to steal a cherry. Sam chuckled. You put the food on the table and poured everyone a glass of whine. You frowned when you saw that not only Sam, but also Dean more nervous was than normal. “You guys okay?” You asked. Sam shifted in his chair. “Yeah baby, of course. Thanks for cooking by the way! It looks delicious.” You answered his in a sweet smile and rose your glass.

“Here's to us”.They repeated your words and you all took a sip before you turned to Dean. “It has been way too long! What’ve you been up to?” since you knew their secrets it was always fun to put them in awkward positions. Sam had to find a way to keep you from finding out he hunted, and Dean had to keep Sam from finding out he let you find out. “I’ve..” Sam glared at Dean, hoping he wouldn’t mess up. “I’ve been working on the Impala mostly. And waiting for your delicious pie!”

Sam sighed in relief. “You still have to wait till after dinner for the pie sweetheart” you chuckled. Dean looked disappointed. You were almost finished eating when the doorbell rang again. Sam glared at Dean. “I’ll go.” you frowned when you saw Sams look on his face. You opened the door but saw nobody. Just when you were about to close it again you looked down and saw a little paper box. You picked it up and opened it. Pictures. You picked them out of the little box and looked at them one by one.

The first one was from you and Sam, when you first met at a bar. Dean had taken the picture, joking about how this would be the special moment where there was finally a girl talking to Sam. You smiled at the memory and put the photo behind the rest to look at the next one.

On your first date Sam had taken a picture of you ‘because I doubt I will ever see someone looking so beautiful ever again’. You blushed thinking back at that and put the picture away to look at the third one.

This one was a little sadder. You were standing in a graveyard, looking down on your little sisters grave. She died a few years back and Sam had taken you to her grave every week since. Even just for a few minutes. This memory drew a tear and the photo also disappeared behind the rest.

Two to go. Your second years anniversary. You decided not to be cheesy and just stay inside eating pizza. It was a picture of you and Sam. Both mouths full of food and making silly faces to the camera. You laughed out loud and took a look at the last picture.

You frowned. That’s a picture.. from you, Sam and Dean. Deans back was turned to the camera and you were giving him a hug. Sam was standing behind you in the hallway holding a piece of paper to the camera. But it didn’t say anything on it. This happened a few hours ago? You don’t remember Sam holding a paper? And where did these even come from? You put the last picture behind the others expecting to see the first one again, but you saw a note.

_'(y/n), Sam here. I know you don’t like cheesy stuff but I had to. The pictures are representing special memories I will never forget. Sad or happy. It has been three years and I love you endlessly. There are things you don’t know about me, dark things. And I’m willing to tell you all of it. As you have probably noticed, earlier today I was holding a paper. I’m sorry it faced the wrong way. If you think you can live with whatever secrets I hold. Please come back inside.'_

You wiped your tears with the back of your hand. Sam had outdone himself. This was literally the cutest it was gonna get. Since you already knew the dark secrets you walked back inside. Dean was standing by the table, holding a camera. Sam was standing a few feet closer to you holding the piece of paper. This time facing the right way.

‘ _Marry me?_ ’ was written on it in elegant letters. Your breath hitched in your throat and your eyes filled with tears. Sam stepped closer and sank down on one knee. Holding a beautiful ring he looked up to you. You chuckled in between you tears as you heard Dean take a thousand pictures.

“(y/n), Will you marry me?” Sam asked you. You nodded, unable to get words out. “Yes! Oh my god YES!”. He got up again, smiling from ear to ear, and put the ring on your finger. His lips softly touched yours, but you made it more passionate. He smiled against your lips and you still heard the sound of the camera making pictures behind you. You pushed Sam away to catch your breath and wipe the tears under your eyes. “Oh my gooowd” was all you could say as Dean came to give you a hug and congratulate Sam. “You knew! You knew the whole time” you accused him. He chuckled “Time for pie now?”

 

“Time for pie!”


End file.
